Aftomatopolisi Lykoi
by AxeO'War
Summary: Settling into his new life of being a robot wolf, Earl Lupis is brought by Anubis to the Jackal Guards top secret robot factory where he is given a make over and reprogramming for his new role. In the process Earl becomes the target of two new lovers within the ranks.


Never in all his life had Earl ever dreamt of being able to see a living breathing ancient world. A civilization that he heard from stories of old, read from books and bible, saw in movies and televisions. The closest he used to get to it was vacation to ruins and modern metropolises built on the foundations of ancient cities. Now he gets to see the ancient world coming to life for once, not just a make believe mock up, but a genuine vibrant society.

He would usually fly over it to see it from the high heavens, only this time, seeing it up close was better. At the moment, he was at a makeshift airfield in Egypt, not just any Egypt, but the one in Anubis's home realm of the Gods.

There he was helping to unload large boxes and crates off of the cargo ramp of his C-130, assisting him was the hulking robot Orca known as Herakles, since the day he picked up the robot on the Tartarus, Herakles had become Earl's inseparable handiman and air marshall.

They were packing an HEMTT truck full of cargo, boxes and crates of supplies, building materials, computer components, HUBs and other delivery shipment necessary for a grand construction scheme. The crew of the truck were robots obviously, the ten robots that Earl constructed based off of himself on the Tartarus were manning the wheels with him sitting in one of the truck's empty cargo beds with Herakles.

"Alright, pedal to the metal, but don't go too fast there bud!" He shouted out to the driver, soon enough the truck began to roll its wheels, transporting him from the makeshift airfield into the Highway of Egypt. There were no power lines, no telephone poles or any signs of modernity in the open countryside. The farms and forts they passed by were mudbrick buildings with crops on grown along the Nile.

The people there were humans, mammals that were hairless, tanned skin and some were brown. They walked on two legs, wearing clothes like the mammals of Zootopia but here they don't have much size differences to themselves, some of the mammals that Earl saw were horses, goats, sheep, dogs, cats but none of them wear clothes and were living as feral animals. Pets or cattle for the humans to use.

For Earl Lupis, it was a surreal sight to see mammals that he would be talking to being mindless feral animals walking around aimlessly, only looking for pasture lands to graze or curiosity towards something shiny. The humans in turn look at him with equal parts curiosity and reverence, as far as they are concerned, he seems to be what Anubis would have as his servants or acquaintances. Some of the people there began to toss up flowers, shouting praises in their native Egyptian tongue that Earl could not understand.

But he could tell from their expression and the flowers, wreaths and offering and the hand waving that they seem to approval of him. As they passed through the city of Memphis, Earl could see that the Egyptian city was one of the marshland types with canals and waterways criss crossing around the streets, boatmen and their feluccas were the common transport around the waterways with occasional sightings of crocodiles prowling the water. The districts were built on mounds that were high enough to avoid flooding.

One of the most notable buildings he saw was the temple of Ptah, the patron God of Memphis and patron of architects, engineers and craftsmen. One the opposite end of the Temple was the Royal Summer Palace of Ra, a palace used by the deity for his summer retreats whenever he felt like getting away from the responsibilities of being a pharaoh.

Earl and Herakles eventually came to the pyramids of Giza, just to the west of Memphis, he had been to these pyramids before on vacation trips. But never had he seen these in their primes. The pyramids here had their steps covered in shiny marble stones, the top was made of gold, polished by the diligent well paid workers that reflect the sunlight, beaming its light across the land. "Look to the pyramids, you'll find life. No kidding there alright, they'll never get lost in the desert with this." Said Earl with a light chuckle as he dismounted from the HEMTT.

Once he was there, the cargo was no longer his concerns as the robot wolves and jackals came to pick up the delivery shipment. Some of those jackals were apparently still fleshy looking if not oddly shiny with veins of gold on their body and head. It would look odd to say the least compared to the black fur color they had. These were no doubt veterans of the Jackal Guards, but nowadays they weren't needed like they used to and were relegated to rear area duties.

One of the robot wolves came up to Earl and Herakles and stated monotonously. "Unit 591, please follow me to lower areas for your expected operation." Earl nodded to the robot before crossing his arms. "Sure thing, lead the way then sonny tin. No offense to ya though." Earl held up his hands defensively as he followed the robot wolf towards a long corridor inside one of the pyramid's temples hub before it led him to an elevator. The cargo elevator was the most modern thing he could find in the complex with him and Herakles standing on it while descending to the lower areas.

As they came down, Earl whistled in awe at the sight of a massive subterranean industrial complex, hidden in plain sight was a massive collection of factories and assembly lines. The first that Egypt has ever seen.

The factories were practically what Earl had seen on the Tartarus, expanded and upgraded tenfolds. The lower levels were forging materials and fabricating components, mid tier levels were robot production and assembly lines for vehicles, weapons and equipment, the higher levels were for programming, preliminary VR training and research.

"Daaaaayum. Anubis works fast. He got them sweet contractors working overtime here." Earl remarked as the elevator came to a stop by an area called "Robot Chassis Research Floor". The double doors slide open with Earl being ushered inside to a lab with bright white light, the floor and ceiling were both brightly lit white color with Earl's paw pads telling him that the floor was made of concrete and polymer coating that made his feet felt like they were standing on soft mattress. "Boy does this feel good, I could practically roll around here no problem." Said Earl as he gave the floor a few taps with his right foot.

He was for the moment alone in the lab, but on the shelves nearby he saw glass vials secured inside of freezers. The cold liquid nitrogen leaked out from under the glass seal showing Earl that these vials were Nanites, each one labeled with a name he recognized. "Charlie", "Logan", "Wolfard", "Anubis", "Anhur", "Set", "Horus", "Ra", "Thoth". It felt odd for Earl as it was like seeing a sperm bank inside a hospital waiting to be used to conceive a child for someone.

"Yeeeesh. Robo jizz, sure I get used to it. But seeing it is… man this is weird." Said Earl as he stepped away trying not to think about the implications of seeing the Nanite vials. He was soon joined by Anubis who came into the room via the double doors, the robot jackal deity walked with his scepter being used like a walking cane, he came over to Earl, hugging the robot wolf in while Earl himself wrapped his arms around Anubis waists cuddling in on the deity's pectoral region. "Hey there handsome. How are you doing?" Earl asked Anubis who in turn rubbed his nuzzle Earl tenderly. "Peachy. You? Glad to see you're still ripe Earl." The remarked make Earl tingled as he rubbed his bulge crotch against Anubis's own.

"Still hungry for me heh?" He chuckled, "At least we got each other's backs. The thing on the Tartarus… might be a blessing in disguise. Some part of it that is." Earl felt Anubis hands reaching down to grip his firm metal buttocks and massage them after a squeeze while the deity was kissing Earl lips gently. "Well beside the forceful robotization. You look healthy, eye candy and irresistible." The elder robot wolf yelped and whined slightly from the kiss before he moaned and groaned in pleasure at the feeling of being pleasured by Anubis.

"Now then Earl, just relax and step on the frame here, this won't hurt you at all." Anubis instructed to Earl as a metal frame came over to Earl. This as a circular loop like frame to hold robot bodies up and Earl followed the instruction to heart. He stepped onto the two feet pads before stretching his arms out to arm pads as they secured him in place with their magnetic grasps.

By now Earl's body was stretched and displayed in full view of Anubis optics. "There you go, one free peep show coming up. So I take it that you uh want my Nanites heh? Mine telling me your plan for my possible future robot pups?" He sarcastically chuckle as Anubis come closer to him. "Of course, I already have Logan, Wolfard, Charlie Nanites along with some from other deities. I intend to make a robot army, modernize the Jackal Guards with it."

Hearing this though Earl felt his heart beat faster while his mind seems to freeze on the idea of robot soldiers being made from Nanites extracted from him, his nephew and a few other acquaintances. "Whoa, wait a minute, ya didn't tell me ya making Tigernator a reality." Earl exclaimed as he felt tickled by Anubis fingers reaching for his metallic crotch plate, the bulge there grew as it felt the sensation and static electricity of being fondled and pleasured and fell off into Anubis hands. This left Earl's genitals exposed with his rod and balls hung there waiting for input. "You sure about this? I kinda like the Swords and Sandals charm of your boys." He asked concerned as his eyes trailed Anubis movements.

"I have confidence in this idea. If I can continue fighting with Phalangites and Companion Cavalry then I would. But my enemies don't rest, they catch up to the world, changed and adapted to time. I must do so to keep up with them." The reply was a cold and determined tone that Earl had come to expect from Anubis. "Well alright then, if ya say so." Earl shivered with a grimace.

He saw that Anubis had a mechanical tendril with what appeared to be a suction cup made of plastic on its tip approached his genitals with the suction cup taking Earl's rod in, he moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he felt the length of his rod being absorbed into the cup while then another cable latched into his anal cavity, pushing into his body's built in reactor to charge him up with energy spikes. "Whoa! Huuungh! Did Logan go through this as well? You know he doesn't like being reminded of what happened right?" He asked nervously while Anubis shook his head to Earl to reassure to nauseous uncle. "Don't worry about it, I took his Nanites in a private session. With some help from Alfred that is for medical procedure to go well." The deity stated.

Hearing this gave Earl some solace as he let his rod secrete his Nanites into the suction cup while the cable in his anal cavity continued its steady stream of energy charge into his reactor. "Well at least that's good to hear that his privacy is respected. Ooooh yeah… wait did I just moan? Nevermind it feels pretty good here to be honest." Earl blushed red to Anubis as he donated the Nanites, his mind at first had some resistance to the thought of having his body pleasured and penetrated but soon grew to accept the feeling.

The torrent of grey liquid metal flow faster and harder the more Earl let go of his resistance before finally feeling his rod being let go by the suction cup. "Ooh, baby that feels weird but I kinda like it to be honest." He smirked to Anubis before feeling his anal cavity collapsing back to place as the cable on his tail hole withdrew itself.

Earl then stepped down from the frame as it was taken away to a storage room presumably, Anubis handed Earl his crotch plate, which the robot wolf took and secured back into place feeling a shock of static electricity and moaned out at the pleasurable feeling.

"So you take my robo sperm, then make robots out of those along side that of Charlie, Logan and Wolfard? I didn't know robot jizz can be used to create clones." Anubis then led Earl out of the lab while carrying the vials in his hands towards the production and assembling area. "Well more like designing and producing their look. They can have your appearance, body proportion and motor functions but not your mind and experiences."

"Oh so I'm the template for them? Didn't know I have that good look to begin with. Heh, gotta get out more often with Alicia." Earl joked before lighting up a cigar to his mouth and smoke it. Within the Production and Assembly area Earl saw four large water tanks each with canals leading somewhere to the various inaccessible areas of the factory complex. In each of these, Anubis poured the vials in and Earl saw a metamorphosis process of water rapidly transformed into Nanites, countless of them to ensnare any living host or organic beings close enough.

The process was kicked off with a push of a button on a computer console with the tanks being drained of their Nanites and yet to Earl's optics the Nanites don't seem to drain at all. Rather a small amount was taken out periodically while the robot frames were being assembled with their synthetic organs being grown in separate areas before being assembled into a freshly molded endoskeleton. The endoskeletons in turn were taken to have their components assembled using industrial robot arms to hasten the process without sacrificing quality or precision.

Already Earl can see some 500 to 1000 robots were being moved to have their outer layer of synthetic flesh and skin grown over the integrated artificial muscle systems. Each one was brought by conveyor belt over a series of chambers before emerging with bundles of synthetic muscles and flesh over their endoskeletons and organs. But before the process was done, they were taken to the last area of production, armoring.

Each one of them had armor plates designed with curves and symmetry of a Greek bronze cuirass, breastplates of ideal warriors. Their shoulders, knees, elbows each had round broad pads protecting them before their arms, legs, wrists and ankles were all tightly locked inside the durable armor plates that resemble armor found on warriors from swords and sandals era.

Their crotches like Earl's own had a speedo like metal plate encasing their genitals with a utility belt wrapped around their hips, the belt itself had a magnetic catch in the center just below the abdomen region with a wolf silhouette symbol.

The end product was that each robot wolf standing at roughly 7 feet tall, their tails were stubby armored segment acting as counterweight. Their torso section had round pectoral and six packs in the abdomen region with the armor plates making them look like they were wearing leotards and briefs to Earl's eyes. Though to Anubis he would see those as Cuirass breastplates of the Hellenes.

Earl let out a wolf whistle as he ran his paw on the chest panel of a dormant robot wolf. He noticed how firm the metal work was but he felt the soft gentle flexibility of synthetic materials underneath. The dormant robots had a wire lodged into the back of their head where the base of the skull and spine met with an uplink straight to their cybernetic brains.

Then there was also a cable lodged into their tail hole charging energy into their reactors, though the sight makes Earl winched and cringed, the lack of sexual sounds from the robots made him less nauseous compared to the experience he had on the Tartarus. "Well at least they're not overly sexualized, that's a step up while being a good looker." Earl commented with a sigh of relief exiting his mouth. "Indeed. At least they'll be able to bang a willing convert or two." Anubis added with a slight chuckle as he led Earl with him to a different section of the facility. Earl noticed that his onboard navigation system showed he was heading Eastward towards the barracks area of the base.

Once arrived Earl saw that he was in a common room that was rather well decorated for an industrialized underground military facility. The place had Persian rugs, classical Hellenic Hoplon Shield hanging on the wall with two Dory spears crossed over one another. There were white marble statues of Herakles, Athena, Enyo, Achilles and other war deities or demigod heroes.

The center of the room was apparently a soft padded wrestling area with the four corners having pots of aero aphrodisiac. Earl sniffed the air on instinct and soon felt himself being assaulted by the aphrodisiac causing him to feel rather odd, his mind started to tumble side to side, he wheezed and felt himself confused by the spike in his lustful desires. "The heck is wrong with me… ugh? What's with the Aphrodisiac Anub? Are you planning to…?" He asked Anubis starting to feel heavy and collapsed on Anubis back, holding his deity pectoral muscles.

"Actually, I'm not going to dominate your lovely behind today. It's they who will be doing the task." Anubis replied with his eyes traced over to the side to see two robot wolves entering the room, Belisarius and Arminius. "Oh those two? Heh, we hit off in the Levants never got to finish it though." Earl scoffed and snickered as the two came over to Earl with Belisarius holding him from behind while Arminius was in front.

The two Roman robots were rather pleased by the sight of Earl's body and his tannish grey color with Arminius was seen grinning at Earl while stroking the robot's chin. Earl would return the gesture and favor to Arminius but his hands were restrained by a rather tight grip of Belisarius. "Heh mind uh elaborating the special occasion before my ass is creampie?" Earl blushed and sheepishly asked as he felt Arminius prying his legs out with his knees.

"Of course Earl, today we are blessed to make you one of us, a lover, a companion and to reprogram you with the necessary combat program bloc." Belisarius crooned to Earl's ears as he sniffed and muzzled Earl's neck while Arminius kissed the robot wolf's lips passionately and grabbed Earl by his crotch.

"Eugh… ooooooh...aaaaaaaah. Not complaining or anything but… well you could just say that I'm...getting an upgrade… and training would be nice." Earl remarked with a moan and pant as he felt Arminius reached out to grab his rumps and squeezed them. He widened his eyes when he felt the sudden jolt and increased pleasure as he was being assaulted on both ends.

"Unit Arminius, disengage your crotch plate. Begin the insemination process." Belisarius ordered to Arminius and as a result his obedient programming kicked in, for a brief moment, his mind was blank of thoughts as the armor crotch plate fell off to the floor, followed by Belisarius own. The Roman duo had their genitals exposed and hung bare with Earl feeling Arminius paws tingling his genitals to throb and grow to its maximum size underneath his crotch plate.

Belisarius himself began to grind his throbbing erection along Earl's crevice causing the robot to tilt his head upward in reaction as he felt his anal entry was being probed and grinded with static electricity build up in the motion.

"Ooooh, aaaah! Eugh! You two sure know how to work a guy up huh?" Earl asked panting as he felt himself being lowered down on all fours with Arminius standing upright in front and Belisarius behind. "Oh I guess this is a spit roast then." He grimaced slightly with a cheeky grin.

"Well we decided to have you at the same time this is the best way for us. Messy but effective." Belisarius remarked casually as he grabbed hold of Earl's buttocks and held him firmly Arminius in turn held Earl by the waist as he bent over in unison with Belisarius.

"Begin breeding process." Belisarius uttered as he then thrust his rod into Earl's tail hole causing the robot wolf to cringe, he stuck his tongue out and pant out loud while Arminius thrust his rod into Earl's mouth.

"We didn't get to finish what we started in the Levants. But here, we welcome you into our pack, our new beloved." Said Belisarius in a lustful sultry tone, he seemed eager and felt rightfully fired up by the mating process as he continued his thrusting with Arminius hilting into Earl. "Rome always extend a welcome hand to her allies, we welcome you to our rank, an official member from this breeding and induction." Said Arminius as he thrusted Earl's mouth.

The process went back and forth with Earl mumble and muffled huff as he felt his body being mated by the strong and powerful robot wolves. He felt his rear was being stretched to its very limit while his mouth was being throttled with a large rod lodged into place.

The two Romans continued their thrusting back and forth before finally their rods were throbbing to maximum size, which was when they let loose torrents of Nanites into Earl's anterior and posterior, flooding his body with thickly paste Nanites that he gladly suckled like a hungry pup. More leak out of his body while Belisarius and Arminius bent over to one another kissing each other's lips passionately in celebratory mood.

With the thrusting done and the breeding successfully accomplished its goal, they looked down at Earl seeing him soaked with Nanites inside of his body with Earl's own rod shooting out some Nanites but was contained inside of his crotch plate with him panting and moaning. Seemingly drunk and dirty up from the experience.

"Alright. Clean him up and take him to reprogramming, know that the three of your from now on are my lovers and companions." Anubis stated nonchalantly to Belisarius and Arminius and saw the two nodded to him obediently with a hint of eagerness in their motion while he helped Earl up to his feet wrapping one arm around his shoulder and neck. "Welcome to the club Earl." Said Anubis to the drunken Earl, who gave a snicker and grin as he was taken to a cleaning area.

The process involved his robot body being removed of its armor plates leaving his synthetic muscles exposed and blasted with high water with Belisarius and Arminius standing side by side with Earl experiencing their automated cleaning process like a car wash. "So… you guys inseminate me, more like fuck me hard and fast. Any special meaning in it?" Earl asked while rubbing his body feeling the Nanits inside his body being assimilated into his pool of Nanite supplies with information from the insemination being analyzed and fed to his brains.

"Anubis said that it would… feed you with information on proper infantry tactics and such." Belisarius replied as he hugged Earl from behind gently massaging his front side and rubbed his chest causing Earl to howl in the process feeling the soft and tender movements.

"Hooo boy what a weird way to do that. But kinda sexy. I guess that's also to make bonding between us?" He asked and noticed Belisarius nodded before securing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Followed by Arminius stroking Earl's rod and licked his forehead, Earl took the opportunity to fondle Belisarius and Arminius genitals with both hands and grinned. "Heh don't think I can't do that as well when I feel like it."

"Fair point beloved Lupis." Arminius chuckled and moaned out with a pleasured smile. The trio soon came out of the bath with their armor plates reassembled on their bodies. They came by a reprogramming area where Earl was placed on a pad that secured him into place with a cable lodged into the back of his head, it deactivated his motor function by left his brains and senses function.

He soon felt his mind being probed with data being defragmented and compartmentalized to save space in his cybernetic brains. Belisarius and Arminius were standing on their own pads with cables lodged into their heads. This began to stream into Earl copied data of the Roman robots combat experiences and infantry training.

With each piece of knowledge and training embedded into his mind, Earl felt an electric pulse of pleasure stimulating his brains, he let out a pleasured howl in reaction as he felt his mind being programmed with various flash copies of simulated experiences. Once the programming was completed and the wire dislodged from the back of his neck but his motor function has yet to be reactivated. This was odd for him and his pleasure melt away slowly as he wonder what else was in store for him.

He noticed that some of the mechanical arms descended on him with paint sprayers, they then spray paint job over his body from top to bottom with imperial red color ala Roman Empire with a golden eagle SPQR symbol on his chest panel and shoulder pads. Followed by some Tuscan sun outlines on his. Once the process was done, he saw a pop up on his HUD saying "Motor Function Online" allowing him freedom of movement once again. Earl walked around a bit, flexing his muscles and look at his own new red armor with an impressive awed expression on his face.

Belisarius and Arminius came over to him and lovingly inspect his body from top to bottom with Arminius admiring Earl up close by stroking his back down to his tail while Belisarius grabbed hold of Earl's chest panels and stroked down to his abdomen causing Earl tingling and ticklish sensation. "Whoa whoa, easy there guys one at a time, okay. Beside this old dog got more than enough of a bootie to plunder."

Belisarius lovingly secured Earl in a tight grip and passionate kiss on his lips lasting for a blissful 10 minutes without neither of them needing to break up to kiss as they no longer need to breathe. "Non possum dicere quam ipsum obedientes becoming." Belisairus spoke softly to Earl once he broke the kiss and hearing the voice coming to his ears, Earl felt swooned and his legs grow weak and buckling as he fell to his knees bowing his head to Belisarius. "Omne obtempero praeceptis meis unum dominatur." Earl replied in Latin, his voice was modified somewhat giving him a slight accent but still sounding rather Roman.

"Surge." Belisarius gestured to Earl who rose up standing up right and staring at Belisarius eyes-to-eyes though his mind seems rather blank at the moment when his programming was being embedded properly. "Have no fear you should feel like yourself in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Arminius counted down and once he was done Earl felt odd as he shook his head around and tapped his forehead clanking. "Ooooh what in the world? Did I just speak some fancy Roman Latin? Did I just become submissive?"

Belisarius patted Earl's shoulder reassuringly, "You did. Your computer brain was processing the programming embedded into you. New programming once installed will leave you in a bit of a trance. But once they are burned into your brain you should be back to normal. Welcome Unit 591 Earl Lupis to Legio Ferra Lupina." Belisarius extended his hands towards Earl, seeing the warm and friendly gesture Earl smiled back and took it. "Thanks for the fancy foreign language by the way. Come on, let's go do some rounds you two hunks." The trio then exited the place walking with Earl in the middle flanked by Belisarius and Arminius heading off to the wrestling court where they saw Wolfard was standing there in waiting.

"Whoa Wolfard? What are you doing here? How's Logan by the way?" Earl asked surprised as he stepped up to Wolfard the robot wolf with newly painted navy blue armor and a similar build to Logan and Earl. "Him? Oh he's been well, flipping between Police and treasure hunting works. He's been well lately." Wolfard replied dryly to Earl to which Grey let out an approving smile and hugged Wolfard in patting his back, prompting Wolfard to return the favor to Earl.

"Glad to hear. Thanks for taking care of him Wolfard. So I take it you're here to wrestle with me?" Wolfard nodded to Earl as he broke off from the friendly hug. "Loser gets fucked and obedience programming to the winner." Wolfard bluntly stated and Earl nearly coughed out in surprise when he heard this. "Sounds a bit extreme, don't you think?" He however looked back at Belisarius and Arminius who were standing back spectating the wrestling match that was about to start and glanced back at Wolfard. "Although I don't mind that as much anymore… just that I don't like it being too excessive to suppressing personalities and all that shit." Earl smile wryly at the thought as he looked at Wolfard assuming his wrestling pose with both arms extended and locking his gaze at Earl's face.

Earl then assume his wrestling pose as the match began with the two robots went up against each other grabbing their shoulders and arms with their heads inches away from having their foreheads slammed into one another. They grunted and pushed at one another with the younger Wolfard pushing at Earl holding him by his shoulders and gaining ground. "You're pretty good kiddo,"; "Not bad for an old timer." They traded remarks to one another while Belisarius and Arminius chuckled when they heard the bantering.

"That's the best you got?" Earl taunted Wolfard before he was suddenly lifted off his feet and slammed on his back by a Judo throw by the opponent. "No, that was my second best." Wolfard remarked before pinning Earl down on the ground and tried to use his pelvic region to restrain Earl's own pelvic region and lock his hips in place. "Alright this is getting a bit more sexual than I thought." Said Earl with a sigh and pant as he felt Wolfard's bulge bearing down on the round edges of Earl's own making him slightly embarrassed.

"Ready to give up?" Wolfard taunted Earl, he smirked at the thought of dominating the elder wolf. "Heck no!" Earl exclaimed as he willed himself to lift Wolfard up over his head and fall down on his own back. With their heads side by side, Earl quickly wrapped his right arm around Wolfard's neck causing the younger to gasp for air and began to squirm and struggle to break free. "This is my best." Said Earl as Wolfard felt compelled to give in but opted to fight on.

Earl then lifted himself up and kept his grip on Wolfard's neck causing the robot wolf to stand up but was now in a vulnerable position. His back was pressed up against Earl's chiseled pectoral region and abdomen. That was when he heard the sound of Earl's crotch plate fell on the ground revealing his synthetic rod. "You look eager Wolfard, you sure you DON'T want to lose?" Earl asked teasingly as he forced his kiss on Wolfard's lips and played with Wolfard's tongue making panting and groaned in pleasure.

"You really know how to… work up a guy heh?" Wolfard remarked and felt Earl prodding his rod along the crevice of Wolfard's buttocks. He moaned and groaned out feeling his anus being prodded and rimmed by Earl's rod. "Oh well here I come." Earl then slammed his rod into Wolfard's anus and began to enlarge the robot's anal cavity and continue to press forward with the thrusting.

Earl and Wolfard both whimpered and yelped in canid manners as they made love to one another with Wolfard trying to control his sensory systems but was all for naught. He wanted it, Earl inside of him was what he wanted. Although he didn't admit it outright the sound he made and the facial expression showed it all. Belisarius noting this nodded his head approvingly seeing how Earl was asserting his dominance on Wolfard.

"Oooooh yeah! Damn Wolfard you got a nice ass." Earl exclaimed as he rammed through Wolfard's anus and pressed forward more with his rod throbbed and grew to its maximum size, Wolfard at this point could not hold it in anymore, he reached his free arm down to his crotch plate and released it, revealing the throbbing synthetic rod of his. Their genitals grew to maximum size as Earl finally blew his load into Wolfard causing them both to howl in afterglow and shot their Nanites on the floor.

"Oooooh yeah, how do you like that?" Earl chuckled as Wolfard panted and groaned in pleasure before looking back at Earl's face, "That… was pretty good." Wolfard admitted defeatedly as he moaned out loud and Earl cringed a bit before withdrawing from Wolfard letting the leak Nanites hanging on his rod. "Damn you look like a ripped as heck guy, come here and give me some love." Wolfard was pulled in by Earl, sharing a blissful kiss on the lips for a moment before letting go and Wolfard knelt down, bowing his head submissively before Earl. "Do me a favor and don't tell Logan. Thank you and you have my love and loyalty."


End file.
